Maafkan Keegoisanku, Sas
by ocana
Summary: "Kau menangis," ucap Sasuke dengan masih mengusap-usap helaian Naruto, ia pun mengecup puncak kepala Naruto sayang. Naruto mendongak menghadap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan intens."Tidak, Brengsek," /"Baiklah, aku percaya," ujar Sasuke sembari menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir diwajah tan milik kekasih/SN. Oneshots


_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto,**

**Genre : Romance, angsty,etc**

**Rated : T or T++ **

Mungkin sedikit **OOC**, dan padahal udah saya cek berkali-kali tapi tetep ajah masih ada **typo **ama kesalahan penulisan kata. So, langsung ajah ke fanfict-ku.

**WARNINGS!**

**BL, Shonen ai, boyxboy, ** it's not straight you know, so if **YOU DON'T LIKE **I think you must **go BACK. ** Right?

* * *

Di sebuah ballroom yang berada di pusat kota Sunagakure terlihat banyak sekali orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang, mempersiapkan apa yang perlu di persiapkan guna kelancaran konser tunggal seorang penyanyi tenar pukul sembilan malam nanti. Artis tersebut belum lama ini masuk ke kancah permusikan Jepang, namun bakat dan talenta yang dimiliknya membuat penyanyi tersebut dapat dengan mudah diterima oleh seluruh penikmat music yang ada di Jepang, bahkan juga negara-negara yang ada di sekitarnya.

Memang belum banyak orang yang datang, namun sang bintang yang notabene akan konser haruslah datang empat jam lebih awal. Empat jam lebih awal! Ya, sang bintang yang kini tengah naik daun itu tengah berlatih di atas panggung, menyanyikan beberapa lagu andalannya demi kesempurnaan konsernya nanti. Dengan merdu ia melantunkan bait demi bait lirik lagu miliknya sambil bergerak lihai menyesuaikan para dancer yang akan menemaninya di panggung nanti.

Sang bintang yang lebih dikenal oleh para penggemarnya dengan nama Namikaze Naruto itu pun akhirnya menyelesaikan latihan terakhirnya dan hendak menuju ke belakang panggung. 'Sudah jam tujuh rupanya,' ujar sang bintang dalam hati. Kini ia sudah berada di belakang panggung, peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya memberikan tanda bahwa ia telah berlatih keras sepanjang sore ini.

"Minumlah!" Seorang laki-laki dengan mata senada batu onyx itu menyodorkan minuman isotonic kepada lelaki berambut pirang yang kini tengah duduk di kursi sembari memainkan tablet PC miliknya. Naruto pun menerima minuman tersebut tanpa melihat kearah sang pemberi, dan sang pemberi a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha, sang manager, sudah kelewat biasa dengan kelakuan sang artis. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto, memberikan kebebasan kepada sang bintang untuk beristirahat ataupun bersantai. Setengah jam telah berlalu, sang manager kembali dengan membawa satu set kostum untuk dikenakan Naruto saat konser nanti. "Konser dimulai satu jam lagi, dan ka-" Sasuke terdiam, kemudian samar-samar ia tersenyum tipis. Kini sang artis yang terkenal dengan senyuman charming-nya itu tengah tertidur di kursinya, tablet PC yang sebelumnya ia mainkan tergeletak begitu saja diatas pangkuannya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, meskipun keringat lelah masih menempel di dahi dan sekitar wajahnya, dan hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan sang artis yang kini hampir memasuki usia sembilan belas tahun tersebut.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto dan berjongkok di hadapannya, meneliti setiap inchi wajah dari lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Keluarga?

Ia sibak helaian pirang yang menutupi setengah wajah tan milik si pirang dan menghapus keringat yang masih setia menempel di dahi sang artis dengan telapak tangannya. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Naruto bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Sasuke pun menyambut dengan senyum maklum yang tak begitu kentara.

"Ugh..." Naruto meregangkan otot-otot nya yang sedikit kaku karena tidur diatas kursi tadi, "Sudah mau mulai, ya?" setengah mengantuk Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat tadi membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sekilas, namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke pun kemudian berdiri dan pergi menjauh dari Naruto yang sebelumnya melemparkan satu set kostum yang tadi ia bawa ke arahnya. Naruto mendecih kecil dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi terdekat untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Setelah kurang lebih selama satu jam berkutat dengan ksotum dan penata riasnya, akhirnya sang artis pun sepenuhnya telah siap untuk melangsungkan konser tunggalnya yang akan dihadiri kurang lebih lima belas ribu penonton. Suara riuh penonton yang berdatangan pun mulai memenuhi ballroom tempat konser besar itu dilangsungkan. Beberapa karyawan dan panitia konser yang melihat penampilan Naruto pun tidak segan-segan menghamburi sang artis dengan decak kagum, maupun tatapan heran. Heran akan kesempurnaan dari seorang pemuda yang merupakan anak dari pasangan suami istri yang juga seorang musisi tenar dimasanya. Mungkin itu juga diturunkan ke putra tunggal mereka.

Naruto kini mengenakan jas berwarna biru muda yang panjangnya sampai pada bagian lutut si pirang tanpa dikancing, sehingga penonton dapat dengan mudah melihat baju bagian dalam yang ia kenakan. Ia lipat lengannya sampai ke bagian siku, tak lupa ia mengenakan kaos putih dengan pola abstrak dibaliknya dan ditambah syal kotak-kotak warna merah tua-hitam yang hanya tersampir dileher, di pinggangnya melingkar cardigan dengan pola garis-garis hitam putih yang terlihat keluar dari ujung kaos putihnya. Dan semua itu terlihat sempurna dengan celana berwarna coklat muda dengan banyak kantong disisinya dipadu sepatu boots cokelat longgar dengan lipatan diujungnya sampai ke lutut Naruto, sehingga menutupi celana coklat Naruto sampai ke lutut.

Simple, but perfect.

Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah dibuat sedikit berantakan dan terlihat lebih dominan ke arah kanan. Siapa pun yang melihat Naruto saat ini pasti akan berdecak kagum melihatnya, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang ketampanannya juga tak kalah dari Naruto. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai konser besar tersebut akan dimulai, maka semua orang yang turut andil dalam pelaksanaan konser pun berkumpul tepat di belakang panggung untuk berdoa, berharap konser kali ini akan sukses, seperti konser Naruto sebelum-sebelumnya.

Gaara, selaku ketua panitia dalam pelaksanaan konser kali ini pun mulai memimpin doa. "Baiklah, mari kita berdoa, demi kesuksesan konser kali ini." Sekilas Gaara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lurus, seolah berkata bahwa hidup dan mati semua orang yang ada disini bergantung padanya, Naruto yang di tatap pun mengangguk mantap, mengerti. "Berdoa dimulai!" Semua orang pun menundukkan kepala, berdoa dengan sekhidmat mungkin, dan dengan berakhirnya doa itu pun, konser besar penyanyi muda berbakat 'Namikaze Naruto' pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waktu istirahatmu sudah berakhir Naruto!" Suara baritone itu pun memecah keheningan di sebuah ruang hotel bintang lima di pusat kota Suna. Sang pelaku, Uchiha Sasuke, menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela besar yang berada di salah satu kamar bernomor 607 itu, membuat seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size yang ada di ruangan itu mengerang kesal. Terik cahaya matahari yang masuk membuatnya sedikit pusing ketika ia membuka matanya.

Sasuke selaku managernya hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan artis yang dinaunginya. "Bangun atau kau akan tertinggal pesawat menuju ke Konoha nanti." Sasuke menarik selimut Naruto sedikit kasar. Membuat sang pemilik mendengus kesal.

"Kau bercanda? Itu jam dua, Sasuke." Naruto yang masih terbaring di kasur king size-nya itu memukul kasur di sampingnya keras, kesal dengan managernya yang kelewat menyebalkan.

"Jika kau tidak mau tahu kalo sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan siang, Dob," jawab Sasuke santai sembari membuka lemari pakaian sang artis, hendak memilih-milih baju yang akan digunakan si pirang pada hari ini.

Perkataan Sasuke tadi lantas membuat Naruto yang sebelumnya bersikukuh menutup matanya tadi langsung membuka mata dan bangun dari kasurnya yang nyaman. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, teme!" Naruto menuding managernya, merasa bahwa sang manager lah yang harus disalahkan atas segala hal yang tertimpa pada si pirang.

"Ya, terserah kau saja!" jawab Sasuke tak kalah ketusnya karena ke-dobe-an si pirang, sehingga membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa managernya perlu diganti, dan ia baru ingat bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Mengingat bahwa Namikaze's jimusho, nama agency Naruto, yang berhak memutuskan manager dari artis yang dinaunginya. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Naruto pun bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan pemuda yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri memaklumi segala kelakuan dari yang bersangkutan. Tak salah jika tidur selama delapan jam sangatlah kurang untuk seorang artis tenar yang telah menyelesaikan konser tunggal tadi malam dengan sukses. Dengan melihat usaha keras dari seorang Namikaze Naruto, ia jadi mengerti, bahwa pemuda berumur Sembilan belas tahun yang terkenal –dikalangan Namikaze's Jimusho- seenaknya sendiri itu tak akan menyerah sampai ia merasa cukup sempurna untuk tampil diatas panggung. Naruto rela berlatih siang dan malam demi kesempurnaan penampilannya yang akan selalu ia berikan ke para 'Naruholic' –sebutan bagi penggemar Namikaze Naruto-.

Sasuke sudah mengambil beberapa baju yang akan di pakai Naruto hari ini. Hanya kemeja kotak-kotak merah-hitam-putih dan celana berwarna coklat lembut tiga per empat dengan banyak kantong disisinya. Sasuke tahu benar jika Naruto tidak menyukai sesuatu yang rumit. 'Mungkin ini akan terlihat sempurna jika ia pakai,' Sasuke mendengus kecil, dan tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah handuk yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Jadi ini yang akan kupakai hari ini? Tidak buruk juga." Naruto memandang satu stel baju yang kini tergeletak di atas ranjang. "Seharusnya sekali-kali kau biarkan aku untuk memilih pakaianku sendiri untuk tampil di publik." Naruto mengambil secangkir kopi hangat yang ada diatas meja dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Seleramu buruk. Kau tahu itu," ucap Sasuke datar sembari mengutak-atik iPhone miliknya, melihat jadwal kegiatan apa saja yang akan Naruto lakukan ketika sampai di Konoha nanti. Naruto yang mendengar penuturan sang manager pun mulai meracau, ia pun meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya tadi diatas meja.

"Kalau sudah selesai komentarnya, sebaiknya kau pergi! Hush, hush!" Naruto mengusir Sasuke dengan gaya ala mengusir seekor ayam, membuat sang korban mendengus kesal dan secepat mungkin enyah dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan suara debaman keras pintu didalam kamar hotel Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah berada disalah satu rumah makan cepat saji di Suna, menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap. Dan hanya satu alasan kenapa Naruto dengan lahap menyantap makan siangnya, dan itu adalah ramen. Naruto bahkan rela menyamar demi menikmati ramen yang terkenal enak di Suna.

Kini ia mengenakan jaket hitam dengan gambar tengkorak di punggungnya dan kaos soft orange yang terlihat dari balik jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia padukan itu semua dengan celana jeans hitam-panjang dan juga sepatu kets putih miliknya. Ia tetap menikmati mangkuk ramenya yang ketiga dengan tenang, meskipun ia kini tengah mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan topi rajutan hitam yang dengan sempurna menutupi seluruh helaian pirangnya. Bahkan syal berwarna merah yang melilit lehernya sama sekali tidak mengganggu kegiatan si pirang, ia masih saja terfokus dengan ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan. Bukan karena Naruto tertangkap basah bahwa ia sedang menyamar, bukan itu. Ini hari senin, jadi tidak banyak orang yang berada di rumah makan tersebut. Apalagi pelajar yang rata-rata adalah Naruholic, mereka sedang berada di sekolah tentunya. Sasuke hanya sedikit pusing dengan tingkah laku pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya. Naruto baru saja menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen porsi jumbo-nya yang ketiga, dan ia masih ingin tambah lagi? Jujur saja, sebelumnya hal ini pernah terjadi dengan Naruto yang berakhir di rumah sakit karena infeksi saluran pencernaan.

Sasuke menyesal telah memperbolehkan pemuda pirang itu untuk menikmati makanan yang menurutnya menjijikan. Sebut dia bodoh karena percaya dengan bujukan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan menyantap satu porsi ramen. Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan si pirang itu pun menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan setelah membayarnya ia pun dengan cepat membawa pemuda itu keluar dari sana. Setelah sampai di parkiran, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan memasukan Naruto kedalamnya asal. Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu tentu saja marah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar membuat mood-ku rusak untuk hari ini," ujar Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah berada di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Seolah tidak mendengarkan, Sasuke dengan santai malah memasang sabuk pengamannya lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya tanpa menggubris omongan pemuda yang ada disampingnya. "Jawab aku, Brengsek!" teriak Naruto, sehingga membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto. Sasuke menatap datar Naruto yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah marah.

"Sudah puas teriak?" Perkataan Sasuke tadi tentu saja membuat Naruto tambah marah, ia merasa benar-benar menjadi orang paling sial di muka bumi ini karena mendapatkan manager se-brengsek Sasuke. Tidak ada manager di dunia ini yang melawan dan bertindak seenaknya seperti Sasuke. Dan demi ramen yang ada di seluruh Jepang, tidak ada manager yang bertindak seenaknya kepada orang yang jelas-jelas adalah anak dari atasanya sendiri.

Terkecuali Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar melalui kaca mobil yang Sasuke sewa sembari menopang dagu.

"Wajahmu terlihat jelek jika seperti itu." Naruto yang mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke tidak menanggapi, ia malah melepas jaket hitam miliknya dan menutupkan ke wajahnya. Sehingga membuat Sasuke mendengus geli melihatnya. Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun dengan cepat di tepis olehnya, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa memaklumi. Ia pun kemudian menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, melaju perlahan di atas jalanan yang membelah kota.

* * *

'Ahh~, nyenyaknya! Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati kasurku sendiri setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan." Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku diatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia pun mengambil tablet PC yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Terlihat beberapa e-mail memenuhi layar tabletnya. Ia membukanya satu persatu.

"Hmm, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan-" Naruto mulai merasa bosan, "Sasuke?" Naruto sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka jika managernya yang kaku itu mengiriminya e-mail. Padahal sebelumnya Sasuke pernah berkata, 'Menyedihkan sekali jika kita berkirim e-mail untuk berhubungan sedangkan kita bisa berbicara secara langsung.'

'_U__ntuk dobe, jangan harap kau bisa bebas begitu saja setelah membuat pinggangku sakit__.__' _

Naruto terkikik geli melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh Sasuke, Naruto kemudian mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya ke seseorang di seberang sana.

'_B__ukan salahku jika itu terjadi. Kau kan managerku, sudah seharusnya kau melindungiku. Jadi selamat bekerja kembali besok dan semoga cepat sembuh__,__T__-e-m-e! xixixi =^ ^=' _

Pesan balasan dari Naruto membuat pemuda yang terkenal berwajah dingin itu mau tak mau mendengus geli. Sasuke kemudian membalas pesan dari pemuda yang baru saja mengiriminya e-mail, tak butuh waktu lama hingga Naruto menerima pesan dari yang bersangkutan. Dan setelah Naruto membuka pesan darinya Naruto pun terbelalak kaget, ia tak habis pikir dengan managernya itu. Baru saja Naruto ingin menghilangkan persepsinya yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah manager paling brengsek di dunia dan kini ia membuat pemuda pirang itu membatalkan niatnya tersebut dengan senang hati. Ia sadar, sampai kapanpun juga Sasuke adalah orang ter-brengsek yang ia temui.

Kini di hadapannya terpampang jadwal show Naruto untuk seminggu kedepan, dan itu pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan setega itu kepadanya. Jika tahu seperti ini, ia tak akan pernah mencoba mencari gara-gara dengan lelaki seram itu. Ingatan Naruto kembali ke satu hari yang lalu, kejadian saat ia dan Sasuke masih berada diwilayah Sunagakure.

_Flashback…._

"Bangun, Dob!" Sasuke mengguncang pelan tubuh Naruto yang tertidur di dalam mobil. Perlahan Sasuke membuka jaket yang menutupi wajah Naruto, wajahnya terlihat tenang dan -tunggu. Sepertinya ada sedikit air mata disana, Sasuke yang melihatnya mencoba memastikan. Dan memang benar bahwa itu adalah air mata. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan lembut ia kecup sebelah mata Naruto yang masih terdapat berkas-berkas air mata disana. Sedikit merasa bersalah telah berbuat seenaknya kepada Naruto. Ia pun kemudian turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun terbangun ketika ia merasakan bahwa pintu mobil terbuka.

"Engh~, sudah sampai di mana kita?" Naruto mengucek matanya yang sedikit berair, mengenakan jaket hitam miliknya dan kemudian membenarkan letak kacamata dan syal yang melilit lehernya.

"Cepat turun atau kau akan menyesal." Naruto menghela nafas kesal, pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini sepertinya tidak berubah. Perkataannya selalu saja tajam, membuat Naruto terkadang sebal dengannya. Setelah turun, Naruto pun terbelalak kaget melihat objek yang ada didepannya. Kini ia tengah berada di depan sebuah wahana bermain terlengkap di Sunagakure. Ia kini tak habis-habisnya melantunkan decak kagum. Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sasuke adalah satu-satunya manager yang selalu penuh dengan kejutan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang dipandangi seperti itu malah mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain. Membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tahu, bahwa managernya itu bukan sepenuhnya orang yang jahat. Ia hanya tidak mau menunjukan kebaikannya.

"Terimakasih, Suke'" bisik Naruto pelan. Dan Sasuke yang jaraknya kurang dari dua meter di belakangnya tentu masih bisa mendengar. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lega akhirnya Naruto bisa kembali tersenyum. Ia pandangi Naruto yang masih menatap wahana didepannya dengan pandangan kagum. "Eh, bukannya jam dua kita akan ke Konoha? Ini sudah pukul setengah dua Sasuke, pasti kita akan ketinggalan pesawat," ujar Naruto dengan wajah panic, ia baru sadar bahwa pesawat tujuan ke Konoha akan lepas landas pada pukul dua nanti.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya, kita akan ikut penerbangan menuju Konoha pukul lima nanti." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah sumringah, membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Benarkah? Kau selalu penuh dengan kejutan Sasuke."

"Kau hanya punya waktu tiga setengah jam, Dob. Manfaatkan waktu itu sebaik mungkin," ujar Sasuke datar sembari menatap arloji yang ada ditangannya.

"Hai', Kapten!" balas Naruto penuh semangat sembari menghormat ala seorang pelaut, dan setelah itu ia menggandeng pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang diseret secara paksa hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan pemuda yang tingginya hanya sampai dagunya tersebut.

.

.

"Ini sudah wahana ke sebelas yang kau naiki, Dob, dan ini sudah setengah empat." Sasuke memandang pemuda yang masih saja menampakan wajah semangat, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah meskipun telah berjalan selama dua jam lebih.

"Sekali lagi dan kita kembali ke bandara." Naruto mengatupkan tangan di depan wajahnya, berharap Sasuke mau menuruti.

"Baiklah, setengah lima kita harus kembali."

"Terimakasih, Boss." ujar Naruto bersemangat.

Mereka pun kemudian berjalan menuju ke salah satu wahan lain, sepertinya ini ada wahana terfavorit. Terlihat dari banyaknya pengunjung yang mengantri disana.

"Sasuke, temani aku masuk wahana itu!" Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke dengan wajah memohon.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Ia terlalu malas untuk memasuki wahana yang menurutnya penuh kebohongan itu. Ya, wahana rumah hantu baginya adalah wahana yang penuh dengan kobohongan. Hanya orang bodoh yang takut dengan hantu yang jelas-jelas mereka tahu itu hanyalah tiruan.

"Ayolah, Sas! Sejak tadi kau hanya melihatku memasuki wahana-wahana yang ada disini. Sekali saja, kumohon!"

Sedikit tidak tega melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak memelas seperti itu, Sasuke menjawab, "Tsk! Baiklah." Jawaban Sasuke tadi membuat Naruto mau tak mau menyungingkan senyuman di bibirnya. Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Naruto agar bisa ditemani oleh Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu terlalu takut jika harus memasuki wahana rumah hantu itu sendiri.

'Aku tahu itu hanya alasanmu saja agar kau ditemani,' kata Sasuke dalam hati, ia tahu jika Naruto sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Ya, sejak dulu pemuda pirang ini sangat anti dengan sesuatu yang berbau mistis. Bahkan Naruto sendiri masih meminta ayah dan ibunya untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi saat malam, Sasuke mengetahui hal itu dari Minato-sama.

Lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa sekarang giliran mereka memasuki wahana tersebut. Sasuke mendengus geli ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang nampak ragu memasuki wahana tersebut.

"Ayo," Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto yang kini mengekor di belakangnya. Dengan sedikit berlari Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang melangkah dengan santai memasuki wahana tersebut.

"P-pelan-pelan jalannya, Sas." Naruto memegang bagian belakang baju Sasuke dengan erat. Belum ada satu meter berjalan, mereka sudah disambut oleh sesosok lelaki bertubuh besar berwarna hitam yang kini tengah memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Naruto yang takut pun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya lagi. Ia bahkan tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti sehingga banyak hantu-hantu yang malas menganggunya. Sebaliknya dengan Naruto yang terus menerus mendapat gangguan dari hantu-hantu yang ia temui. Sudah lebih dari tujuh jenis hantu yang mereka temui, namun lorong ruangan yang harus mereka telusuri keliatannya masih panjang.

Naruto merasa sudah kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak berteriak tadi. Sasuke bahkan dengan teganya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya. "Kau terlalu lamban, Dob," komentarnya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri membuat pemuda pirang itu tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah tangan yang menjulur dari sebuah lubang yang berada kurang dari satu meter didepannya.

"Woaaaa!" Tangan yang berwarna putih itu secara tiba-tiba mencengkram erat pergelangan kaki Naruto, sensasi dingin yang terasa membuatnya terkejut sehingga ia pun terjatuh diatas lantai wahana rumah hantu tersebut. Sasuke yang berada jauh di depannya terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan dan suara berdebam dari arah belakang yang sangat familiar baginya. Ia pun berbalik, hendak menyusul bocah pirang yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali menelusuri jalanan yang tadi sempat dilaluinya, beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat siluet yang lama-kelamaan mendekat kearahnya. Dan tak perlu menunggu lebih lama untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik siluet yang terlihat berjalan dengan sebelah kaki yang pincang tersebut. Ya, Naruto. Langkah kaki Naruto terlihat cepat meskipun sedikit kesulitan karenanya. Mungkin terkilir saat terjatuh tadi.

"S-Sasukee~….t-tolong a-ku~!" Sedikit tidak yakin kalau suara yang ia dengar adalah suara Naruto, karena suara tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah isakan. Sasuke cukup kesulitan untuk memastikan bahwa siluet tersebut adalah Naruto, penerangan yang dibuat remang-remang membuat Sasuke sulit untuk menggunakan indera penglihatannya dengan baik. Namun tanpa Sasuke duga siluet tersebut secara tiba-tiba menghambur kearahnya. Ia pun memandang orang yang kini memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang kini tengah terisak sembari memeluk dirinya. Sasuke yang memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi hanya bisa menenangkan Naruto dengan mengelus punggungnya. Kacamata hitam Naruto yang sebelumnya ia kenakan pun hilang entah kemana, sama halnya dengan topi rajutan yang menutupi rambut pirangnya tersebut.

"L-lari, Sas," gumam Naruto di sela-sela isakannya, membuat Sasuke sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto agar bisa mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu lebih jelas. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Apa tadi kau bilang?'.

"L-lari!" Naruto menaikan nada bicaranya sebanyak satu oktaf, meskipun sedikit kesusahan karena deru nafasnya yang masih memburu. Baru saja Naruto mau melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke mendengar suara derap langkah kaki cepat dari ujung lorong Naruto berasal tadi. Namun tidak hanya satu, tapi du –tidak. Sasuke mencoba menghitung, satu, dua, lima, sebelas, oh sial! Ada lebih dua puluh pasang langkah kaki yang kini sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto sembari berjongkok. Melihat keadaan pergelangan kaki Naruto yang terlihat bengak. Sasuke kembali berdiri, menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat panik.

"M-merek… m-maksudku hantu-hantu itu tahu k-kalau aku a-adalah Naruto Namikaze... Dan m-mereka mengejarku," ujar Naruto dengan deru nafas yang masih memburu. Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan dari pemuda blonde tersebut mau tak mau terbelalak kaget.

"Naruto~," samar –samar terdengar suara dari ujung lorong tempat Naruto berasal, "Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama! Kami penggemarmu!" Sasuke yang sudah menduga siapa itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, mencoba membawa Naruto keluar dari tempatnya berpijak.

"A-argh! S-sakit, Sas!" pekikan Naruto tadi membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa salah satu kaki pemuda pirang yang ada dibelakangnya ini sedang terkilir. Semakin lama mereka di tempat itu maka semakin dekat mereka dalam bahaya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke pun menutupkan kerudung dari jaket milik Naruto ke kepala si pirang agar rambut pirang mencoloknya tertutupi, dan kemudian membungkuk membelakangi Naruto.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Sasuke kepada pemuda yang kini sudah mulai stabil.

"T-tapi…"

"Cepat!" Dan dengan perintah terakhir Sasuke itu pun, Naruto bergegas naik ke punggung Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian berdiri. "T-ternyata kau berat juga." Ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya itu bisa seberat ini. Tanpa banyak bicaraia pun berlari meninggalkan gerombolan penggemar Naruto yang mengejarnya.

Pernyataan Sasuke tadi membuat Naruto merasa bahwa ia telah menyusahkan Uchiha bungsu. Pemuda blonde itu sedikit menundukkan kepala dan berbisik tepat di telinga sang Uchiha bungsu, "Gomenasai."

Naruto mengeratkan pegangan tangan yang ia kalungkan ke leher sang pemuda berambut hitam, sedangkan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dibalik bahunya. Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas mendengar pernyataan pemuda berambut pirang yang kini dalam gendongannya tersebut.

* * *

Mengingat hal itu mau tak mau Naruto pun menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, dan ketika ia kembali mengingat apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya hari ini senyuman dari wajanya pun lenyap. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah makhluk ter-brengsek yang pernah ia temui. Namun pemikirannya buyar ketika terdengar teriakan memanggil dari sang ibu yang berasal dari lantai bawah. "Naruto! Sudah waktunya makan."

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari terdekat, mengganti pakaian modisnya tadi dengan kaos lengan panjang abu-abu dan celana panjang santai. "Naruto! Cepat turun!" Lagi-lagi teriakan ibunya menggema ke seluruh penjuru kediaman Namikaze.

"Iya!" Naruto pun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, belum selesai memakai celananya lagi-lagi sang ibu berteriak, "Sekarang!"

Naruto pun melesat menuju lantai bawah kediamannya setelah teriakan terakhir Kushina terdengar, Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa kaasan nya memiliki berbagai hobi yang aneh, berteriak salah satunya.

.

.

.

Meskipun Naruto baru pulang dari konser tunggalnya di Sunagakure kemarin, pemuda blonde ini tidak bisa bersantai begitu saja. Banyak pekerjaan di depan mata yang harus segera ia selesaikan, ia tidak bisa dengan sesuka hatinya meminta libur kepada manajemen-nya. Kini ia sedang berada di salah satu acara music di salah satu siaran televisi swasta, Konoha TV. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang, namun gilirannya untuk menyanyi belum juga tiba. Ia pun lebih memilih untuk duduk di dalam salah satu tenda artis yang disediakan panitia. Bosan, ia pun memilih untuk menelepon Sasuke, padahal mereka berdua datang bersama ke sini dan Sasuke bilang ia hanya akan pergi sebentar menemui temannya. Namun sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke tidak kembali.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto dalam hati, telepon darinya tidak diangkat. Tidak sabar, Naruto pun berdiri hendak mencari Sasuke. ketika ia keluar dari tenda tentu saja banyak dari fansnya yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, mereka semua berada balik pagar pembatas yang membatasi lokasi penonton dengan lokasi konser. Sehingga Naruto tidak perlu khawatir jika ia ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar lokasi. Naruto hanya melambai sebentar dan kemudian berjalan, menelusuri setiap panitia yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin Sasuke ada diantaranya.

Mata Naruto kemudian berhenti pada salah satu objek yang sangat ia kenal. Rambut hitam mencuat membuatnya yakin bahwa pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya itu adalah Sasuke. Ia pun mendekat ke arah pemuda yang terlihat berbincang dengan seseorang, dan hendak memanggilnya.

"Sasu-," teriakan memanggil dari Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat sang manager tengah asyik berbincang dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu terlihat tertawa ketika Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu, dan Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan intens ketika gadis berambut pirang dengan aksen ponytail itu tertawa renyah. Entah mengapa timbul rasa sakit dihati Naruto ketika melihatnya. Penasaran, Naruto pun kemudian mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ah-Hei, kau Naruto bukan? Perkenalkan, aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino, personil KGR48," ucap Ino ketika melihat Naruto mendekat ke arah mereka sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sedikit ragu namun akhirnya Naruto menerima jabatan tangan dari gadis bernama Ino tersebut.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Naruto melihat dirinya sendiri, mungkin ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia pun kemudian tertawa kaku ketika Sasuke dan Ino sekali lagi memperhatikannya. Sebal juga ketika melihat Sasuke dan Ino tertawa, sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ino teman SMA-ku dulu, dan dulu kami… sempat berpacaran." Perkataan Sasuke tadi membuat Naruto menatap pemuda emo itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"A-ah, benarkah?" jeda sejenak, "Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengannya? Jujur saja, kau terlalu cantik dan baik untuknya. Hahaha," ujar Naruto, mencoba menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto mendelik tajam kearahnya. Ino yang melihat hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto mau tak mau tertawa. Tidak percaya jika hubungan antara boss dan bawahan bisa sedekat ini.

"Dia memang sangat cantik, sangat pantas jika disandingkan denganku yang tampan ini." Sasuke merangkul pinggang Ino, entah mengapa Naruto benci melihatnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"E-eeh, hentikan ini Sas, ada banyak orang disini. Aku tidak mau muncul berita yang tidak-tidak." Ino mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang kini melingkar erat di pinggangnnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini sedang melipat tangannya, pandangannya ia arahkan ke panggung yang jaraknya kurang dari lima meter di depannya. Sasuke mendengus geli, ia pun kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Ino. Ia kecup singkat pipi mulus Ino, membuat orang yang bersangkutan mendelik tajam kearah pelaku.

"Sekarang kau tambah cantik Ino," ujar sasuke pelan. Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat dan mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya diam. Entah mengapa udara di sekitar Naruto berubah menjadi panas, membuat pemuda blonde itu menarik leher bajunya kedepan. Berharap ada angin segar yang masuk dan mengurangi hawa panas yang ia rasakan. Beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang lelaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga, khususnya Naruto.

"Giliramnu sudah tiba, Naruto-san," ujar seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna orange itu kepadanya. Naruto mengangguk menaggapi, lalu pergi tanpa pamit meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino yang masih asyik 'bermesraan'. Sasuke mendengus geli melihatnya, setelah Naruto benar-benar pergi Sasuke-pun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Ino.

"Lihat, kau membuatnya marah," ujar Ino sembari memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapi.

"Dia terlihat lucu jika sedang marah." Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto yang terlihat menjauh dari pandangannya, dan Ino yang mendengarnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sembari menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"Hoaahm." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke retinanya. Rasa bersalah sedikit melingkupi hati si pirang, pertengkaran tadi malam membuatnya di skors sang ayah yang notabene adalah pemilik dari Namikaze's Jimusho, dan itu berarti Naruto tidak boleh menerima job apapun sampai dua minggu kedepan. Ya, tadi malam Naruto bertengkar dengan sang ayah. Itu terjadi karena Naruto tertangkap basah oleh wartawan media massa tengah berada di klub malam dan sedang minum-minum bersama wanita-wanita cantik di klub tersbeut. Kejadian itu dikhawatirkan akan membuat image Naruto yang terkenal murah senyum itu turun, sehingga Minato memutuskan untuk men-skors Naruto selama dua minggu. Dan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selama dua minggu kedepan selain bekerja?

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat tidur mengambil smartphone miliknya dan mengirim e-mail kebeberapa teman-temannya, kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sarapan nanti Naruto berencana mengajak Shikamaru, Sai, dan mungkin Lee untuk berkumpul di rumah Kiba, setelah beberapa bulan ini ia sangat sibuk mungkin inilah saatnya bagi Naruto untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Setelah beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk membersihkan diri, ia pun membuka lemari besar yang ada dikamarnya itu.

Setelah memutuskan mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna orange pucat dan celana berwarna coklat ukuran tiga per empat ia pun turun menuju ke ruang makan hendak untuk sarapan. Sepi, tentu saja karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 AM yang tentu saja kaasan dan tousan-nya sudah pergi ke kantor saat ini. Naruto memaklumi hal itu, ia pun menikmati sarapannya dalam keheningan. Tak lama berselang terdengar suara klakson mobil dari depan gerbang rumahnya, Naruto sepertinya tahu siapa orang itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia pun menuju ke depan, setelah sebelumnya menutup sarapannya dengan segelas susu.

.

.

.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa Naruto kepada seluruh temannya yang kini berada di kediaman Inuzuka, Naruto kemudian menghempaskan dirinya disalah satu sofa bersama kedua temannya yang lain, Shikamaru Nara dan Sai. "Hai juga Naruto," balas keduanya serempak. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti diskors lagi," kata Shikamaru sembari menguap lebar.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu cerdas, Shikamaru." Naruto memandang Shikamaru sejenak.

"Kali ini apa masalahnya Naruto?" Sai bertanya kepada Naruto, meskipun tatapannya sama sekali tak lepas dari buku sketsa yang sedari tadi ada ditangannya.

"Aku kesini tidak untuk membicarakannya Sai."

"Baiklah Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang? Mungkin sedikit bermusik akan merubah mood-mu?" Kiba menawarkan kepada teman-temannya, perlahan dia mendekat ke salah satu bilik pintu yang ada dikamarnya. Dan kemudian dibukannya pintu itu.

"Baiklah, idemu itu tidak buruk juga Kiba," kata Naruto kepada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk!" Kiba mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut, setelah masuk maka terlihatlah berbagai macam alat music mereka. Ya, sebelum semuanya mulai sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya membuat semacam grup Band. Yang tentu saja Naruto-lah sang vokalis. Perlahan mereka mulai bernostalgia dengan peralatan tersebut.

"Kau yang merawat ini semua sejak tiga tahun yang lalu Kib?" Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yah… begitulah," Kiba tersenyum penuh arti, "mana mungkin aku membiarkannya, mereka juga salah satu dari bagian hidupku".

"Mengagumkan, good job, Kib," kata Shikamaru sembari memukul-mukul drum yang terakhir ia mainkan sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Sama-sama, dan jangan panggil aku dengan 'Kib', kau membuat mood-ku rusak." Perkataan terakhir dari Kiba membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana tertawa dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah-, lama-lama aku bosan juga." Perkataan Naruto tadi lantas membuat teman-temannya menatap sang Namikaze dengan tatapan malas. "Bagaimana kalau kita habiskan sisa hari ini dengan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, Naruto, dan kalau boleh aku ingatkan sekarang jam 12 dan itu berarti kau baru tiga jam berada disini," Kiba berkata kepada Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"APAA?" Naruto berkata dengan nada frustasi, ia tak habis pikir. Biasanya ketika ia sedang bekerja, waktu seperti berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan sekarang? Oh, God! Naruto tidak bisa jika ia harus melalui ini untuk dua minggu kedepan.

"Tenanglah, Naruto, mungkin makan siang akan membuat mood-mu kembali." Sai mengacak-acak rambut blonde satu-satunya yang ada di tempat itu. Dan si blonde a.k.a Naruto pun mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sai dari atas kepalanya, namun hal tersebut tak lantas membuat pemuda murah senyum itu berhenti, malah ia semakin beringas mengacak-acak si pirang.

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku sebal, Sai!" Naruto mulai memanyunkan bibirnya, pertanda bahwa si blonde mulai dalam mood yang sangat buruk.

"Dasar childish," Shikamaru bergumam, namun sepertinya itu bukan gumaman, karena nyatanya Naruto masih bisa mendengar hal itu.

"Aku mendengarnya, Shika, dan asal kau tahu saja 10 Oktober besok aku berusia 20 tahun," balas Naruto ketus.

"Hanya childish yang membicarakan tentang ulang tahunnya," balas Shikamaru sembari menguap, membuat Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hei! Kalian berdua berhentilah mengoceh, sebaiknya kita segera mencari restoran terdekat sebelum makan siang ini berubah menjadi makan malam," kata Kiba sembari menyambar kunci mobil yang berada tepat disebelah Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku bawa mobil sendiri, karena setelah makan siang ini aku harus segera pulang," Sai berkata setelah sebelumnya mengenakan jaket berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," kata Kiba yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Kini keempat pemuda berkharisma itu mulai memasuki sebuah restoran cepat saji yang berada tepat di pusat kota Konohagakure, dan ada sedikit keganjalan di restoran tersebut. Yang mana seluruh pengunjungnya melemparkan tatapan kagum ke-keempat pemuda itu. Oh tidak, hanya tiga pemuda yang mendapat tatapan kagum dari orang-orang. Sedangkan satunya lagi tidak, tentu saja karena pemuda itu menggunakan pakaian menyamarnya –lagi-. Sehingga orang-orang disekitarnya tidak terlalu perduli dengannya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi tampan dan keren saja sudah membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka terkagum-kagum, tapi sepertinya bukan itu saja yang membuat mereka berempat menjadi pusat perhatian, terlebih jika ada empat orang berjas hitam yang gagah dan juga terlihat kuat berada disekeliling pemuda tersebut.

"Apa ini baik-baik saja Naruto?" Sai berbisik tepat di telinga si blonde yang kini sedang menikmati ramen dengan tenang seolah-olah semuanya terlihat normal. Si blonde a.k.a Naruto yang merasa terganggu makan siangnya melemparkan tatapan 'ada apa?' kepada Sai, dan Sai pun tanpa bicara lagi melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan Kiba yang juga merasa terganggu dengan bodyguard-bodyguard milik si Namikaze Naruto. Naruto yang akhirnya mengertipun mengangguk paham.

"Kakashi." Naruto mulai angkat bicara, meskipun sumpit yang ada ditangannya sama sekali tidak dilepaskan. Orang yang dipanggilpun mendekat kearah sang majikan.

"Iya tuan muda."

"Bisakah orang-orang ini menjauh dariku dan teman-temanku, mungkin 5-10 meter sudah cukup," kata Naruto santai sembari mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk ke para pria berjas hitam yang berada disekelilingnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto pun melanjutkan acara makan ramen-nya dengan tenang.

Dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan Naruto maka Kakashi pun undur diri, dan tak perlu menunggu lama maka para bodyguard sang tuan muda pun menjauh sesuai yang diisyaratkan sang majikan.

"Nah, begini baru yang dinamakan hidup" Kiba pun akhirnya mulai melahap ramen yang hampir dingin itu, diikuti oleh teman-teman Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertangkap basah oleh wartawan-wartawan itu Nar?" Sai memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan 'mengapa aku ada disini' sekarang, bukannya mendatangi sebuah acara jumpa fans atau manggung di acara music seperti biasanya," kata Naruto dalam sekali tarikan nafas, ia pun meletakkan sumpitnya pertanda bahwa acara makan ramen-nya telah selesai.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto. Pasti itu akan menjadi sebuah kisah menarik bagi kita," Kiba mulai memancing sang blonde untuk menceritakan semua kisahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membahasnya, tapi karena kalian sahabatku maka, baiklah." Naruto pun mulai menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Singkatnya aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang setelah bekerja dengan pergi ke klub malam, aku tertangkap basah oleh wartawan, aku melampiaskan kemarahanku, kaasan dan tousan tidak suka dengan caraku dan aku diskors selama dua minggu, dan yang terakhir aku terjebak disini bersama kalian." Si blonde menyeruput jus jeruknya hingga tak bersisa. Membuat teman-temannya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Hanya itu? Ke klub malam itu sudah biasa Nar, bagaimana mungkin kau diskors hanya karena hal itu?" tanya Kiba yang merasa bahwa apa yang diceritakan Naruto adalah hal yang paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ia dengar.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa emosiku masih _ababil_ atau apalah aku tidak mengerti."

"Sejujurnya, aku setuju dengan kedua orang tuamu," timpal Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai dengan makan siangnya, dan perkataan tersebut membuat Naruto mendelik tajam kearah sang pelaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka menyamakanku dengan burung pembawa batu dari neraka itu." Naruto menghela nafas kasar. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia membuat ketiga temannya memandang si blonde dengan tatapan heran.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Kakekku sudah menungguku dirumah." Sai kemudian berdiri.

"Tinggal saja, biar aku yang urus," kata Naruto yang kini sedang membuka-buka ponselnya, mungkin men-check apakah ada e-mail dari 'seseorang' dan kemudian mendengus kesal ketika tidak mendapati apa yang ia harapkan.

"Terimakasih Naruto," ucap Sai pun melesat meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang lain dengan sebelumnya mengacak-acak rambut si pirang, yang tentu saja membuat si blonde mengerutkan dahinya sebal.

"Hei! Sialan kau, Sai! Aku menyesal telah mentraktirmu!" teriak Naruto yang mungkin saja masih dapat di dengar oleh Sai.

"Oh! Aku lupa, sepertinya aku juga ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu teman-teman." Kiba-pun melesat pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru sendiri.

"Baiklah, setelah ini apakah kita akan bersenang-senang sendiri?" Naruto berkata pada Shikamaru yang kini mulai menguap –kebiasaannya-.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku juga ada uru—" Shikamaru tidak meneruskan perkataannya, karena kini Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dan demi merek kasur apapun yang ada di dunia ini, takkan ada orang yang tega untuk menolak tatapan mata Naruto jika melihatnya secara langsung.

"Itu tetap tidak akan mengubah apapun Naruto." Pernyataan terakhir dari Shikamaru pun mau tak mau membuat Naruto dongkol.

"Ayolah, Shika, hanya kaulah harapanku. Aku bisa mati jika hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan tidak melakukan apapun." Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap dewa penolong yang kini berada dihadapannya mau mengabulkan doanya.

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru singkat, dan dia pun berdiri beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama para bodyguardnya.

"Kumohon." Naruto mulai menunjukan wajah memelasnya lagi, dan Shikamaru pun mau tak mau menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran jika kau mau menyingkirkan para bodyguard-mu itu. Tsk, mendokusai!" ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah malas.

"Trims, Shika!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

_At Namikaze's Jimusho office, 01.01 PM_

"Sasuke." Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut blondenya kini tengah berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju seseorang yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Namikaze-sama?" Laki-laki dengan ciri khas mata onyx itu pun menjawab pertanyaan sang pimpinan.

"Bisakah kau bawa Naruto ke departement store di pusat kota secepatnya, para panitia penyelenggara konser disana sedang menunggu Naruto. Aku harap dia sudah ada disana sebelum pukul tiga nanti," kata sang kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Sumimasen, bukankah Naruto sedang menjalani skorsing, Namikaze-sama?" Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu pun menatap sang pimpinan dengan pandangan bingung yang tidak terlalu kentara.

"Benar, aku tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah ada kontrak dengan salah satu acara music di sana, aku tidak bisa begitu saja membatalkannya. Mungkin kali ini aku akan memaafkannya. Dan satu lagi, jangan sampai membuat klien kita marah. Atau kau ku pecat." Minato pun memijit keningnya perlahan sembari memejamkan mata, mungkin merasa bersalah kepada sang anak karena membentaknya kemarin.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti." Dan dengan perkataan singkat dari Sasuke itu pun sang lelaki dari klan Uchiha tersebut pun melenggang pergi, mencari salah satu laki-laki blonde lainnya yang masih satu keturunan klan Namikaze. Bagaimanapun juga kejadian yang menimpa diri Naruto akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini tengah berada didalam mobil BMW miliknya yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Baru saja sang pemuda mendatangi kediaman si pirang, namun orang yang dimaksud ternyata tidak ada disana. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseeorang yang diperkirakan 99,9% mengetahui keberadaan si pirang.

'_M__oshi-moshi, Sasuke-san?' _

"Kakashi, jika kau sedang bersama dengan Naruto lebih baik bawa dia untuk menemuiku sekarang"

'_T__unggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Tenanglah Sasuke, sebenarnya Naruto ada bersamaku'_

"Kalau begitu segera bawa dia department store di jalan Nakajima sekarang, pastikan dia berada disana sebelum pukul tiga."

'_T__adi'_

".."

'_Naruto ada bersamaku tadi, tapi sekarang ini mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan pemuda dari klan Nara itu__.__' _

Merasa tidak ada gunannya melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Kakashi, Sasuke pun menutup sambungan teleponnnya. 'Sial' umpat Sasuke dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa pria emo ini telah mempermalukan klannya dengan kebodohan dirinya, 'Kenapa aku tidak langsung menelponnya saja' .

'_M__aaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan hubungi beberapa sa-'_

'Klek"

'Dobe!' ujarnya kesal dalam hati. Demi apapun kali ini Sasuke harus menumukan pemuda blonde menyusahkan itu, karena ditangan makhluk pirang itulah hidup mati Sasuke ditentukan. terlebih ia tidak begitu menyukai apabila pemuda dari klan Nara itu sedang bersama dengan Naruto. Bukan, bukan karena cemburu, ia hanya tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya akan di pecat karena ulah si pirang, dan tentu ia tak mau jika hal itu menimpa dirinya. Suka atau tidak suka, Sasuke harus segera menemukan dan membawa pemuda itu secepatnya. Ya, suka maupun tidak suka.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dan kemudian dengan pasti ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah taman bermain yang cukup luas. Tidak salah lagi, ia telah menemukan sosok pirang yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi, melihat gesture tubuhnya saja Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Naruto. Pemuda dengan gaya cool-nya yang khas itu pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan pelan kearah pemuda pirang yang dimaksud.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang diikat keatas kini tengah menampakan wajah malasnya dibalik kemudinya sambil bertopang dagu. "Cepatlah sedikit, kau membuatku menunggu. Dan itu merepotkan." Pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu-pun menguap, pertanda bahwa ia sedang bosan, atau mungkin mengantuk.

"Sabarlah sedikit Shika….., nah sudah selesai. Bagaimana?" Naruto yang kini tengah selesai menyamar pun meminta pendapat dari sang sahabat. Dan bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru dengan cepat menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto yang terkejut dengan tingkah Shikamaru pun mulai memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan," kata Naruto dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, pertanda bahwa sang pemuda blonde sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"Terimakasih." Pernyataan terakhir dari Shikamaru pun lantas membuat si pirang berhenti berkomentar. Padahal si blonde hanya ingin meminta pendapat dari Shikamaru setelah selesai memperbaiki penyamarannya tadi. Ya, saat ini Naruto tengah mengenakan topi rajutan berwarna caramel, sehingga helaian pirangnya dengan sempurna tertutupi. Tak lupa ia mengenakan kacamata hitam miliknya dan jaket abu-abu yang tadi ia pinjam dari bocah Inuzuka. Tentu saja ia melakukan hal demikian karena ada tujuannya, sebagai seorang artis dia tidak boleh terlalu terlihat di mata publik, karena hal tersebut dapat membahayakan nyawa si pirang. Terlebih oleh para fans-nya. Terlalu lama Naruto bergelut dengan pikirannya membuat si pirang akhirnya menguap lebar, pertanda bahwa anak tunggal dari Namikaze Kushina tersebut tengah mengantuk. Kemudian perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto pun akhirnya sepenuhnya terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, Shikamaru yang menyadari bahwa keadaan di sekitarnya mulai hening mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si pirang. Samar-samar pemuda klan Nara itu-pun tersenyum tipis. Shikamaru menepikan mobilnya perlahan, dan kemudian benar-benar berhenti tepat ketika mobil sang Nara berada di depan sebuah padang rumput yang tingginya hampir satu meter yang telah menguning sepenuhnya. Shikamaru memandang pemuda yang kini tengah terlelap disampingnya, ia lepaskan sabuk pengaman miliknya. Kembali ia pandangi Naruto dengan seksama, samar-samar terlihat bulir-bulir keringat yang menghiasi dahi si pirang. Tentu saja, memakai jaket tebal dicuaca sepanas ini. Bahkan AC mobil Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berguna. Shikamaru kemudian mengambil tissue yang berada di dekatnya dan menyapukannya perlahan ke dahi si pirang, berharap si pirang tidak terganggu tidurnya.

Shikamaru mengamati wajah si pirang dari dekat, sehingga pemuda Nara itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari Naruto. Shikamaru lalu menelusupkan tangannya di samping tubuh Naruto meskipun dia sendiri masih setengah terduduk di kursi kemudinya, membuat Naruto mengerang sesaat dan Shikamaru mau tak mau juga menghentikan kegiatannya. Tanpa sengaja kini jarak bibir sang Nara hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga senti dari bibir pemuda yang ada di depannya, sedikit kesalahan saja akan mengakibatkan kecelakaan yang fatal bagi si pirang. Ya, bagi si pirang. Shikamaru akhirnya tersadar, dan dengan cepat mengambil sabuk pengaman yang berada di samping Naruto dan melilitkannya dengan cepat di tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Shikamaru kembali duduk dengan benar di kursi kemudinya, mengenakan sabuk pengamannya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menepikan mobilnya, dan kini mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman yang berada di sebuah taman bermain yang terletak di daerah perumahan elit yang sepi. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berada di taman tersebut. Shikamaru mengerti dengan hal itu, otak cerdas sang pemuda telah menemukan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk pemuda yang kini tengah terlelap di mobilnya, dengan kepala yang disandarkan dikaca pintu mobil sang Nara. Ia pun mengguncang tubuh pemuda pirang itu perlahan, mencoba mendapatkan kesadaran dari Naruto.

"Bangun, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" perkataan Shikamaru tadi sukses membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Engh~, dimana kita?" tanya Naruto yang kini tengah mengusap sebelah matanya .

"Di taman. Disini cukup sepi, jadi tenang saja." Shikamaru akhirnya keluar dari mobil miliknya dan berjalan menuju ke taman yang kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang letaknya tepat berada di bawah pohon yang lumayan teduh. Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap kelangit, kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya memutar kedua bola mata sapphire miliknya, kemudian mendudukan diri di samping Shikamaru dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pemuda disampingnya. Shikamaru melirik sekilas kearah Naruto, mengambil kacamata hitam milik si pirang dan memakainya dengan santai.

"Kembalikan!" Naruto yang terkejut kemudian mengambil kembali kacamata miliknya, membuat Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Pinjam sebentar, di sini silau," ujar Shikamaru yang kemudian kembali mengambil kacamata milik Naruto secara paksa. Membuat Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya merasa sebal, Naruto yang sudah habis kesabarannya pun menendang Shikamaru. Sehingga pemuda dengan nama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu pun terjungkal dari bangku taman, Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Itu adalah karma, jadi jangan salahkan aku." Shikamaru yang tidak terima akhirnya mengejar Naruto yang sudah lebih dahulu berlari, Shikamaru yang merupakan mantan atlet lari dengan mudah dapat mengejar Naruto. Ia menarik lengan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu lantas berhenti berlari.

"Ini adalah karma, jadi jangan salahkan aku." Shikamaru-pun dengan sekali gerakan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, singkat. Setelah itu pemuda Nara itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

"Sialan…" desis Naruto yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Itu karma, jadi jangan salahkan aku," ulang Shikamaru sembari memandang Naruto datar.

"Kau, dasar ka-"

"Naruto!" Merasa di panggil, Naruto pun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati pemuda raven disana.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Sasuke? Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku sedang dalam masa skors-, Hei!" Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena Sasuke dengan kasar menarik tangannya, sehingga membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengeluarkan kata-kata protes, "Lepaskan aku sekarang, Brengsek!" Dalam sekali hentakan, pergelangan tangan Naruto-pun secara sepenuhnya terlepas dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ikut aku sekarang! Ada konser yang harus kau hadiri." Tanpa menatap Naruto, Sasuke kembali menarik pergelangan tangan si pirang dengan kasar dan menariknya menjauhi taman dengan Naruto yang terpaksa mengikuti langkah pemuda rambut raven tersebut. Naruto geram, ia sedang tidak ada mood menyanyi untuk hari ini. Ia pun melemparkan tinju ke arah Sasuke yang dengan cepat ditangkap olehnya, gagal dengan perlawanannya yang pertama ia-pun menendang kaki Sasuke. Yang hanya mengenai sedikit bagian dari celananya, sehingga menimbulkan noda kotor disana. Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan memandang Naruto tajam, alih-alih takut, si blonde malah mengembalikan tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan memelototinya tak kalah tajam. 'Menyebalkan sekali anak ini, kalau bukan anak dari Namikaze-sama kau pasti sudah hancur ditangannku, Naruto,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau, Brengsek!" pekikan Naruto barusan membuat Shikamaru yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya berhenti, memfokuskan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Memastikan bahwa pemuda tersebut tidak salah dengar. Dan benar saja, ketika Shikamaru menoleh kearah Naruto, Shikamaru mendapati Naruto sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari seorang pemuda yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. Shikamaru lantas berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju kearah Naruto.

.

.

"Berhentilah bersifat egois Naruto!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah keras.

"Dan kau berhentilah memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku seorang bocah yang perlu dinasehati, dan apa maksudmu dengan mengatakanku egois, ha? Aku selau bertanggung jawab dengan semua pekerjaanku. Aku bahkan tidak mencampurkan urusan pribadiku dengan urusan pekerjaan. Jadi jaga bicaramu, Uchiha!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan marah.

"Bocah sepertimu tahu apa soal tanggung jawab?" kata Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan, sehingga membuat Naruto benar-benar murka, terlihat dari deru nafasnya yang mulai tidak terkontrol, "Kelakuanmu sekarang menunjukan semuanya! Asal kau tahu, tanpa orang-orang disekitarmu kau tidak lebih dari seorang bocah egois yang manja. Jika kau pikir apa yang kukatakan salah, lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu dan lakukan pekerjaanmu secara perofesional" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan dengan masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Dasar merepotkan." Suara Shikamaru memecahkan suasana mencekam yang ada diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ini bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke singkat yang kemudian berjalan melewati Shikamaru, sehingga membuat Shikamaru sedikit kesal. Ia tidak suka jika Naruto diperlakukan dengan cara kasar seperti itu. Shikamaru lantas menarik lengan Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sahabat Naruto dengan tajam.

"Lepas!" desis Sasuke. Jujur cara bicara Sasuke yang datar itu membuatnya seratus kali lipat lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Sehingga membuat Naruto mau tak mau bergidik ngeri. Naruto pun mencoba menengahi suasana mencekam yang ada diantara mereka bertiga.

"Lebih baik kau lepaskan dia Shika." Dan dengan perkataan Naruto tadi Shikamaru-pun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke, Shikamaru meremas telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto lantas berjalan cepat menuju mobil Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan sang pemilik.

Naruto memandang ke arah luar dari kaca mobil yang kini sedang ia kendarai bersama Sasuke, setelah dengan sukses manggung di salah satu acara music di sebuah televisi swasta Sasuke-pun berencana mengembalikan Naruto ke kediamannya. Dari sudut matanya ia memandang Naruto yang ada disampingnya tengah memandang gemerlap kota dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sedikit menyesal juga Sasuke berkata kasar padanya sore tadi.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Sasuke membuka suara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto singkat yang juga tidak melepas pandangannya dari gedung-gedung tinggi nan mewah yang ada dihadapannya.

"…"

Mendapat respon yang tidak menyenangkan Sasuke kembali terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Naruto mendiamkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Namun hal itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaan di antara keduanya, semuanya masih berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke masih sebagai managernya dan Naruto masih menjadi seorang penyanyi tenar seperti biasanya, Naruto masih menjadi Naruto yang bersemangat dan Sasuke masih menjadi Sasuke yang tidak banyak bicara. Bedanya mereka tidak seakrab dulu. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai permusuhan, dan dia juga tidak suka jika terus-menerus bersikap cuek di depan pemuda yang terkenal tampan dan cool itu. Dia hanya sedikit sakit hati ketika Sasuke berkata kasar padanya tempo hari, memang itu hanya masalah kecil yang mungkin bisa cepat selesai jika Naruto tidak keras kepala.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas berat. Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 08.30 PM, itu berarti kurang 30 menit lagi acara reality show ini akan dimulai. Bahkan ia sudah selesai melakukan make-up dari 20 menit yang lalu, tapi sang manager a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha belum menampakan batang hidungnya sejak tadi. Naruto mencoba memaklumi Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang membuat Naruto terkenal saat ini. Jadi ia tidak boleh dengan mudah meluapkan emosi kepada sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. 'baiklah!' kata Naruto dalam hati, ia bertekad akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke setelah acara ini selesai.

"Naruto?" seorang pemuda dengan surai merahnya menyapa Naruto yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa single diruangan itu.

"Ah- Gaara!" Naruto membalas dengan senyuman lebar seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, siapa manager barumu?" pernyataan yang Gaara lontarkan barusan membuat Naruto bingung. 'Manager baru?' Naruto mencoba mencerna kata-kata sang Sabaku.

"M-manager baru? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya kembali, masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan relasi bisnisnya itu, Gaara yang melihat tingkah Naruto mengernyit heran. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tidak tahu tentang Sasuke.

"Bukankah Sasuke akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke luar negeri? Kudengar keluarganya memutuskan Sasuke untuk mengelola salah satu mall keluarga Uchiha setelah kakaknya, Itachi, memutuskan untuk membuka cabang baru di Iwa." Penuturan dari Gaara membuat Naruto membatu, entah mengapa ada perasaan kecewa dan marah ketika mendengarnya.

Naruto meremas dadanya, rasanya sakit sekali. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh Sasuke. Sasuke managernya, miliknya. Naruto berpikir bahwa bisa saja Sasuke pergi karena tidak tahan dengan sikapnya selama ini. Sasuke mungkin muak dengannya, mungkin lebih parah lagi.

Sasuke membencinya.

Tiba-tiba saja setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Naruto, membuat Gaara khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Gaara menatap dengan pandangan khawatir, "Mungkin sekarang dia masih di bandara, penerbangan terakhir sekitar pukul sepuluh." Naruto masih mematung, air matanya tadi sedikit merusak make-up yang sudah terpatri diwajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Naruto-san, sudah saatnya." Seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki berjalan menghampiri Naruto, Naruto memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan bingung. "M-maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Nama saya Hyuga Hinata dan ini sepupu saya Hyuga Neji, mulai saat ini dia yang akan menggantikan Sasuke sebagai manager anda. D-dan saya, sebagai penata busana anda," kata Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu, malu. Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati jejak air mata di pipi Naruto, dengan sigap Hinata merapikan make-up Naruto dengan tissue. Meskipun Naruto sendiri masih diam, bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hinata dan Neji kemudian menggiring Naruto menuju pintu utama studio, di sana nampak banyak sekali orang telah duduk berjejer di kursi penonton. Sebagian diantaranya di penuhi oleh para Naruholic.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam studio tersebut diiringi oleh teriakan para fans-nya, Naruto sendiri hanya menampakan wajah bingung. Sekarang ini pikirannya masih tertuju ke pemuda mantan managernya itu, salah satu pembawa acara itu kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan mulai menyapa artis yang kini tengah naik daun tersebut.

"Ah! Ini dia, Namikaze Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Naruto-san?" sapa MC tersebut.

"…." Naruto hanya diam, sehingga membuat sang pembawa acara tersebut dengan terpaksa menyenggol bahu Naruto agak keras guna mendapatkan perhatian dari sang artis.

"A-ah, a-aku…" ujar Naruto pelan.

"Iya?" sang pembawa acara yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Deidara itu pun menatap pemuda disampingnya, yang kemudian dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi." Dan dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Naruto-pun pergi meninggalkan studio. Sehingga membuat keributan dan deru kecewa orang-orang yang datang ke acara tersebut.

Seorang pemuda dengan paras tampan tengah memasuki kawasan bandara international Konohagakure dengan membawa koper berukuran besar. Ia pun kemudian mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi tunggu yang hanya diisi beberapa orang, termasuk dirinya. Pemuda itu seperti biasa mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang, celana panjang hitam, dan panthofel yang senada dengan celananya. Ia menatap jam tangan yang ada ditangannya sejenak, 'Pukul 8.55 malam rupanya,' kata pemuda a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha dalam hati. Lelah, Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan Naruto, sedikit perasaan bersalah melingkupi hatinya karena merahasiakan rencananya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar negeri. Sasuke memijit keningnya perlahan, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit berat meninggalkan Konoha.

"_Namikaze Naruto, seorang penyanyi yang kini tengah naik daun tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan studio Sakura saat sedang menghadiri salah satu acara reality show yang ditayangkan secara live dari studio tersebut. Anak pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina tersebut terlihat keluar dari kawasan Sakura-tv dengan mengendarai mobil pribadinya"_

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dengan cepat, telingannya menjadi dua kali lebih peka ketika nama Naruto di sebut. Mata onyx Sasuke kemudian tertuju pada sebuah layar LCD di bandara tersebut yang kini tengah memutar video Naruto yang tiba-tiba keluar dari studio Sakura-tv secara berulang-ulang.

"_Namikaze Minato, ayah dari Naruto memerintahkan satuan keamanan untuk mencari putranya. Mengingat bahwra putra tunggalnya tersebut lepas dari penjagaan para pengawal, dan merupakan putra tunggal dari pemilik agency ternama__:__ 'Namikaze's Jimusho'."_

Dengan berakhirnya berita itu, Sasuke tanpa buang waktu segera pergi meninggalkan bandara.

Suara deru mobil Naruto memecah keheningan di sepanjang jalan Konoha yang sepi, si blonde dengan perasaan kalut mengemudi di jalanan yang disepanjangnya hanya ditumbuhi rumput ilalang yang tingginya hampir satu meter. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan pintas yang bisa membawa pemuda pirang ini tiba di bandara tepat waktu, dia tidak tahu jika jalanan ini bisa begitu sepi ketika malam hari. Biasanya ia dan Sasuke selalu melewati jalanan ini ketika siang hari, dan tentu saja pada saat itu masih banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disana. Dan kini satu-satunya kendaraan yang melewati jalan tersebut hanya kendaraan milik Naruto seorang. Pemuda itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun tanpa ia duga, tiba-tiba saja mesin mobil miliknya mati. Membuat pemuda pecinta warna orange itu mengumpat kesal. Bagaimana jika ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan maaf, apalagi selamat tinggal.

Perjalanan menuju ke bandara kurang lebih dua kilometer lagi, dan sekarang masih pukul 09.30 PM, masih ada waktu 30 menit menuju ke bandara. Tidak ada jalan lain selain berjalan kaki. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Naruto berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju bandara Konohagakure. Namun baru beberapa menit berlari Naruto sudah kehabisan nafas, tubuhnya kini di basahi oleh keringat. Ia-pun kemudian terduduk dipinggir jalanan yang sepi, berharap ada mobil yang melintas dan memberinya tumpangan, meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Namun Naruto tetap berharap agar hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

'Drttt, drrtt.' Getaran handphone di saku Sasuke membuat fokus pemuda raven itu buyar, ia lantas mengambil handphone tersebut dan menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Ya, Gaara?" jawab Sasuke yang pandangannya kini masih tertuju ke jalanan.

'Apa sekarang Naruto sedang bersamamu?' tanya Gaara kepada Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

'Sepertinya ia berusaha menyusulmu di bandara setelah ia tahu kalau kau akan pergi ke luar negeri.' Gaara memberi penjelasan kepada Sasuke, dan sasuke pun terdiam. Ia kini benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahukannya lebih awal.

'Kuso!' umpatnya dalam hati. Tanpa aba-aba dari Gaara, Sasuke pun menutup sambungan telepon dari temannya itu. Sasuke mencoba memutar otaknya dua kali lebih cepat. Naruto berusaha menyusul Sasuke ke Bandara, dan pastinya pemuda blonde itu akan memilih jalan tercepat menuju Bandara Konohagakure. Ya, hanya satu jalan tercepat menuju ke bandara. Tak salah lagi, Naruto pasti memilih jalan itu. Sasuke kemudian memutar kemudinya dengan lihai, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Ckiiit' yang berasal dari gesekan roda mobil dengan aspal jalanan. Setelah itu ia-pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, memecah kesunyian jalanan besar Konoha yang lengang.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Sasuke sedang menyusuri rute jalanan tercepat menuju ke bandara Konoha. Sudah ia duga jalan ini akan sepi pada jam malam seperti ini, bahkan pada siang hari pun tidak banyak kendaraan yang lewat. Menurut rumor banyak kejadian perampokan di daerah ini, ketika mengingat hal itu jantung Sasuke seakan berdebar lebih cepat. Ia menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dalam taraf sedang sembari memfokuskan matanya, mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti pada satu objek yang keberadaan kurang lebih dua meter di depannya, mencoba memastikan Sasuke-pun kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Ternyata ia tidak salah, ini adalah mobil milik pemuda pirang itu. 'H 1010 NN', tidak salah lagi. Naruto Namikaze. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, mencoba mencari-cari sang pemilik. Namun sayang, tidak ada tanda –tanda dari keberadaan si pirang. Pikiran Sasuke kini hanya diisi oleh kejadian-kejadian yang mungkin saja terjadi kepada Naruto, tapi Sasuke segera menepis segala pemikiran negatifnya. Sasuke kembali berpikir. Apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda bodoh itu pada keadaan seperti ini.

Pandangan Sasuke teralih padapapan penunjuk jalan. Di sana tertulis jarak bandara kurang lebih dua kilometer didepan sana. Ah-, pasti Naruto akan mencoba berjalan kaki, ia pasti berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya menunggu mobil lain yang lewat di jalanan sepi seperti ini.

Sasuke lalu kembali menaiki mobilnya, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang agar dapat memperhatikan sekitarnya lebih seksama. Lihat-lihat-lihat, dan ketemu!. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda yang berjarak lima meter di depannya itu adalah Naruto. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang khas yang terlihat tengah terduduk di jalanan itu sudah pasti Naruto. Posisi pemuda itu kini membelakangi Sasuke, sehingga mungkin pemuda blonde itu tidak sadar jika Sasuke kini berada di belakangnya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke perlahan mendekat kearahnya, namun bukannya menjawab Naruto hanya diam sembari duduk meringkuk membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu-pun menjadi khawatir dengan pemuda yang kini ada di depannya. Kini ia tepat berada di belakang Naruto, ia pun menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Naruto, setelah dirasa cukup ia pun perlahan menyentuh bahu pemuda berambut blonde itu. "Naru-"

'BUAGH'

Tanpa Sasuke duga tiba-tiba pemuda blonde yang sebelumnya diam itu memukul rahang Sasuke dengan keras. Sehingga membuat lelaki emo itu tersungkur ditanah dengan darah di bibirnya, belum sempat Sasuke membalas ia pun kembali di kejutkan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja naik ke atas tubunya dan kembali menyerang sang Uchiha dengan membabi buta. Namun jangan sebut Sasuke Uchiha jika ia dengan 'rela' menerima semua penyerangan Naruto terhadapnya.

Naruto yang sadar bahwa sedari tadi pukulannya yang ia tujukan kepada pemuda emo itu sama sekali tidak kena akhirnya berhenti. Sasuke yang akan menghalau serangan dari Naruto pun diam, sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi aktivitas yang berarti dari 'kekasihnya'. Kekasih?

Sasuke kemudian menatap Naruto yang kini duduk diatas perutnya. Lelaki berambut raven itu sedikit terkejut, ia melihat tubuh pemuda yang ia cintai itu bergetar. Tangan kanannya kini menutupi wajahnya, meskipun satu tangannya yang lain dari pemuda itu masih mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dengan kuat. Sasuke yang mengerti-pun membenarkan posisi tubuhnya yang semula tertidur diatas tanah menjadi duduk, walaupun Naruto masih setia duduk diatas pangkuannya dengan air mata yang mengalir melalui sela-sela telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya. Perlahan Sasuke merengkuh pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya, Naruto sendiri mulanya melawan, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia-pun terdiam.

Naruto sandarkan kepalannya ke bahu lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Memang belum lama mereka menjalin hubungan, namun hal itu tak menjadi alasan Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"S-sialan kau Sasuke," ujar Naruto dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Kau menangis," ucap Sasuke dengan masih mengusap-usap helaian Naruto, ia pun mengecup puncak kepala Naruto sayang. Naruto mendongak menghadap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan intens.

"Tidak, Brengsek," Pemuda blonde itu menjawab dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Baiklah, aku percaya," ujar Sasuke sembari menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir diwajah tan milik kekasihnya. Raut wajah yang ditunjukan Naruto sungguh berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada didalam hatinya, dan itu membuat Sasuke hanya bisa meng-iya—kan perkataan sang kekasih. Iya tidak sedang ingin berdebat dengan Naruto yang kini dalam keadaan badmood. Naruto menatap kedua bola mata onyx itu dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah, Teme!" Naruto yang kini duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke mendorong bahu pemuda tersebut kasar. Membuat Sasuke terdorong ke belakang untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau yang membuatku untuk membuatmu selalu marah dan sikapmu itu yang selalu membuatku membuat kau marah, Dob," ucap Sasuke dengan cepat, sehingga membuat Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena begitu sulit untuk mencerna perkataan lelaki berambut emo tersebut.

"Maaf, bisa ulangi sekali lagi?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya kekanan sembari menatap kedua bola mata onyx tersebut dengan pandangan bingung. Membuat Sasuke memijit keningnya pelan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke pun berdiri, sehingga membuat Naruto yang sebelumnya berada di pangkuannya terjatuh dan mencium aspal dengan mesra. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu-pun lantas berdiri, hendak mengejar Sasuke yang kini telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hei, Teme, tung-" Naruto terdiam, bukan karena ia sedang ingin diam, hanya saja sekarang ini bibirnya tengah ditawan oleh lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan menciumnya. Membuat Naruto harus berhenti berbicara. Sasuke mencium bibir pemuda tan itu beberapa saat dan kemudian melepasnya.

"Lihat? Keegoisanmu dalam bertindak membuatku seperti ini," ujar Sasuke dan kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti. Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kearah mobil miliknya, dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika sepasang tangan tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia tahu siapa orang itu. Naruto tempelkan keningnya ke punggung Sasuke, sehingga menimbulkan sensasi hangat disana. Hangat?

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, aku tidak suka." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tulus dibuatnya.

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik menghadap ke pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dan kemudian balas memeluknya.

"Dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku," ujar Naruto sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang kekasih.

"Never," balas Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup lembut kening Naruto, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan kening. "Kau demam, sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit. Akan kusuruh orang untuk mengambil mobilmu." dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke-pun mengangkat Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, membawa sang kekasih ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Satu lagi," Naruto menatap Sasuke, "maafkan keegoisanku, Sas." Dan setelah itu Naruto pun memejamkan matanya, hari ini sepertinya hari sang sangat melelahkan baginya.

'Itu yang ke 103 kalinya kau mengatakan hal yang sama, Dob' ucap Sasuke dalam hati, sudah kelewat biasa dengan kelakuan si pirang.

* * *

"Bodoh"

"Brengsek!"

Sepasang kekasih kini tengah duduk di beranda sebuah villa yang berada di sebuah desa terpencil di Konoha. Dari cara bicara mereka, sepertinya mereka bukanlah seorang kekasih seperti biasanya. Namun jika kita lihat dengan lebih jelas maka persepsi tadi sangatlah salah besar, karena mereka kini tengah duduk berpangkuan di sebuah kursi santai yang tepat menghadap ke arah pemandangan ladang sayur dengan background matahari terbit dari sana. Kabut putih masih setia menemani pemandangan indah yang terhampar dihadapan mereka, sehingga tak salah jika salah satu dari mereka membalut seluruh tubuh dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih. Pemuda berambut raven dengan kacamata tengah duduk di atas kursi santai dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk melintang diatasnya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mendekap pemuda yang berbalut dengan selimut putih tebal, dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia justru senang, bisa bersama dengan pemuda yang ia yakini sebagai takdirnya.

.

.

.

.

-The End-

Akhirnya selesai juga! Sampai pegel-pegel tangan Author. Gila!, 10K+. fanfict oneshot ini saya dedikasikan untuk membangkitkan semangat para author dan para readers di fandom SasuNaru. Untuk para readers, ayo budayakan membaca!. Dan untuk para Author, Semangat! Aku tunggu update-an fanfict kalian.

Sekian pesan dari saya, kurang dan lebih saya mohon maaf.

Untuk para readers, terima kasih sudah membaca dan silahkan isi daftar hadir dengan mengisi kolom _**review**__._

_~Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di fanfict-ku selanjutnya.~_


End file.
